


ducks in te p-ark

by an_gelika



Category: ducks - Fandom
Genre: Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_gelika/pseuds/an_gelika
Summary: aaaaaaaa





	ducks in te p-ark

thoughts????? what r th9se >>>>>  
inseetficcc herre  
once upon a timhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/newr y/n and y/mn ddecice to go rto a cubicle and suck tiddie ? I think  
so anyway

once rthey wnert into this cubicvke they decidev that they wanteed to eat some hotdiogs so they exited tbe cubi le ab d went to the hot hotdog stand,, 

""@can wr have son giot digs???thwey asked the hotdog man ??? ther hotfogh man aaidf yes./ so they got some hotdogs. after they got their hotdogs they decided to go sitdoqwn in a p\RK ?????? OT I THINK???/ly amnd tyhey had a reallly goofd time at tne park. 

they sat and watched ther ducks sw im ???PAST And eve fe fthe mm tsome brread.  
and tyhey lived happilty ever aftwer.  
'  
tyhwe end.


End file.
